Vingt-Quatre Heures
by Rinne-chan
Summary: Tu me manques... Je sais que tu n'aurais pu te résoudre à rester, et je n'aurais pu me résoudre à partir. On est dans un cul-de-sac, tous les deux, si bien que je ne saurais pas quoi faire si tu revenais. Mais si jamais c'était le cas... OS


**Salut!**

**Je viens de pondre ce One-Shot, comme ça, pouf! Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser... Il n'est pas trop original (pas du tout en fait) mais je tenais à écrire quelque chose sur No.6, que j'adore. Je ne me suis pas relue, et puisque c'est Shion qui écrit et qu'il est un peu embrouillé, je me suis dit que c'était bien comme ça. **

**Allez, bonne lecture!**

* * *

_ Nezumi. Où es-tu aujourd'hui? Es-tu seul? As-tu changé? Cette fois encore je t'écris, même si je sais pertinemment que tu ne recevras jamais cette lettre. Je sais que c'est inutile, et si tu étais ici tu me traiterais certainement d'imbécile. Mais voilà, tu n'es pas ici, et ces mots couchés sur cette feuille sont le seul lien que j'ai avec toi. Alors, même si je sais que c'est idiot, même si je sais que je ne devrais pas garder espoir, je continue de t'écrire._

_ Tu me manques. Tu sais, tu m'as souvent reproché de n'avoir aucun sens du langage commun et d'utiliser souvent des expressions ambigües lorsque je m'adressais à toi. Eh bien, tu te trompais. Je connaissais parfaitement la portée de chacune de mes paroles, et je mesurais chacun de mes mots. Beaucoup de gens sont timides en amour, de ce que j'ai pu voir. Étrangement, ça n'a jamais été mon cas. Je n'ai jamais ressenti le moindre malaise à danser avec toi, à lire à tes côtés, à te regarder jouer tes pièces ou à t'écouter chanter. Je dirais même que c'est dans ces moments-là, dans ce quotidien que j'étais le plus heureux avec toi. Dans ce minuscule une-pièce souterrain, où on devait soit dormir dans le même lit, soit sur le futon, entourés de livres et de souris, j'ai été plus heureux que jamais. Quand je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois, ce n'était même pas prémédité. Je voulais juste te communiquer ce que je ressentais, et ça s'est fait naturellement. _

_ Tu me manques, Nezumi. Même si ça fait un an que les murs de No.6 sont tombés, même si ça fait 365 jours que tu es parti sans te retourner, ma blessure ne cicatrise pas. Je me réveille encore la nuit, pensant me trouver dans ton petit studio. Je me retourne alors, pour apercevoir ton visage endormi, et la réalité me frappe de plein fouet. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où je suis sorti en plein milieu de la nuit uniquement pour retourner dans cet endroit et m'étendre sur ce lit. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où j'hallucine ta voix, tes yeux ou tes cheveux. Parfois, je vois une petite souris et je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle me conduise jusqu'à toi. Nezumi, tu n'as pas idée de la solitude que ton départ a créée en moi._

_ Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Comprends bien qu'aucun de ces mots n'est un reproche. Je sais trop bien que tu n'aurais pas supporté de vivre aux côtés de ceux que tu considères comme des bourreaux, et je ne me serais pas autorisé à t'y contraindre. C'est juste que parfois, je me dis que j'aurais aimé partir avec toi. L'espace d'un instant égoïste, j'oublie ma mère, mes responsabilités et mes obligations; je me vois avec toi, voyageant dieu sait où, t'écoutant parler de théâtre et riant avec toi. Je ressens à nouveau le sentiment d'intimité complice que j'avais quand on habitait le quartier ouest. Puis, je reviens à moi et je prends conscience de ma futilité. Je ne peux pas abandonner ma vie présente, peu importe combien je le voudrais. S'il y a une chose que tu m'as apprise, c'est à ne pas me dérober. Donc je tiens bon, je souris et je fais comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'intérieurement je me demande ce que tu fais à chaque instant. _

_ Je sais que tu as toujours haï No.6, et je te comprends. Mais je pense que tu aimerais peut-être savoir ce qu'il en est advenu. Ou pas, mais comme tu n'es pas en mesure de me répondre, je l'écrirai quand même. Premièrement, un gouvernement mondial a été instauré. Il gouverne maintenant les six cités, et son siège se trouve ici. On est revenus à une démocratie, et dorénavant les habitants ont un pouvoir décisionnel. Les cinq autres cités ont massivement contribué à la reconstruction, et les habitants de Lost Town, Chronos et le quartier ouest commencent à vivre en harmonie. Inukashi est restée dans son hôtel, mais elle a reçu des fonds pour le retaper. Quant à Rikiga, il a fondé une compagnie de presse libre, dont les membres ont accès à tous les aspects de la cité : être journaliste octroie un droit de passage partout, permettant à la population d'être informée de tout. Il reste encore beaucoup de choses à régler, dont le problème d'innocence chronique des anciens habitants de No.6. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne comprennent pas encore l'horreur sur laquelle a été bâtie la cité. D'un autre côté, les habitants du quartier ouest se sont habitués à vivre dans l'illégalité, et comme le système pénal n'est pas encore au point, il y a beaucoup de délits. En gros, il y a eu des progrès, et on a percé l'abcès qu'était No.6. Malgré tout, ça prendra du temps pour arrêter l'infection et panser la plaie. _

_ Tu te souviens du bébé que j'ai sauvé? Eh bien il s'est pris d'affection pour Inukashi. Elle a finalement décidé de l'élever, mais comme elle n'y connaît rien elle appelle ma mère toutes les deux heures. Elle a décidé d'appeler le petit Shiro. _

_ De mon côté, je suis presque revenu à la vie que j'avais avant, sauf que maintenant j'enseigne. On a formé un groupe d'enseignants parmi les savants qui étaient au courant du vrai fond de la ville et on tente d'enseigner la vérité, tant aux enfants qu'aux adultes. La tâche est ardue, mais je continue. Ça m'évite de déprimer. J'aide encore ma mère à la boulangerie, mais je suis en train de me faire voler la place par Lili, une petite fille qui habite pas trop loin de chez nous. Je pense que ma mère va lui léguer le commerce si ça continue._

_ Nezumi, j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes. Pas habiter ici définitivement. Juste de t'imaginer en train de te promener tranquillement dans No.6, je souris tellement c'est improbable. Non, je voudrais juste te voir. Peut-être te montrer rapidement le résultat de nos efforts. Puis je pense que je t'emmènerais dans le studio et que je t'obligerais à y rester avec moi. Pour une journée. Vingt-quatre heures de solitude, de calme, comme avant. Vingt-quatre heures à te parler, te regarder, t'écouter jouer ou chanter. Vingt-quatre heures à te tenir la main. Au terme de ce vingt-quatre heures, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. En fait, oui, je le sais, et ça me fait peur. Je sais que si tu réapparaissais, je ne pourrais plus me résoudre à te quitter. Et je ne pourrais pas non plus me résoudre à t'obliger à rester, sans compter que j'en serais incapable. Il ne me resterait qu'une alternative, et elle m'effraie. _

_ Ce n'est pas le fait de tout laisser derrière moi qui me fait peur. Ce n'est pas l'inconnu. Je me fiche des obstacles comme de la destination. Non, ce qui me fait trembler, c'est justement le fait de t'aimer à un point tel que tout le reste de mon univers n'a plus aucune importance comparé à toi. _

_ Je sais, rien de ce que j'écris n'est clair. Je ne sais plus ce que je pense ni ce que je deviens. Ma vie est sur « pause » et c'est toi qui as la télécommande. Je t'imagine en train de lever les yeux au ciel devant ma métaphore foireuse. Pardon, je n'ai ni l'adresse de Molière ni le vocabulaire de Shakespeare. Je me contente d'écrire ce qui me passe par la tête. Tu ne liras probablement jamais ces mots, mais je les écris quand même, parce que c'est toujours mieux que de me les répéter dans ma tête ou de les adresser à un souvenir :_

_Je t'aime, Nezumi, et tu me manques. _

_Reviens, je t'en supplie. Parce que toutes les peines que ton retour pourrait apporter n'équivaleront jamais celles que ton départ a suscitées. Alors, reviens. Même si ce n'est pas pour moi. Reviens._

_Je t'aime. _

_Shion_

Nezumi contempla la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. La première d'une longue série. Des piles d'enveloppes se dressaient devant lui, toutes ouvertes. Il les avait toutes lues, sauf celle-ci qui était tombée derrière le meuble. Il venait tout juste de la trouver, après de longues heures de lecture. Il reposa la lettre à côté de ses semblables, ses mains tremblant trop pour qu'il continue de lire. Un demi-sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres quand il constata que le studio était parfaitement propre malgré les deux années qui venaient de passer. _Il _l'avait probablement nettoyé sans relâche, sentimental comme _il _l'était.

Un bruit de pas interrompit ses réflexions et il ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers la porte. Puis ce fut le silence. Nezumi se maudit intérieurement : ça ne devait être qu'un chien ou l'un de ses voisins. Puis, doucement, la poignée tourna, d'abord si imperceptiblement que le jeune homme ne le vit pas. La porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer une tête aux cheveux blancs dont les yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent en apercevant le sac de voyage devant lui. Lentement, les deux billes grenat remontèrent jusqu'à lui, _son _visage arborant une expression incrédule. Lui-même ne devait pas avoir l'air plus intelligent. Le regard de l'albinos se posa sur les lettres à côté de son vis-à-vis, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

Puis, lentement, Shion s'avança dans la pièce, un peu tremblant, et alla s'asseoir face à lui. Il ne courut pas, ne hurla pas son prénom et ne se mit pas à pleurer. Il se contenta de le fixer, toujours un peu incrédule. Alors Nezumi prit sa main dans la sienne et effleura son visage de l'autre. À son contact, Shion ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, pour pouvoir plonger son regard grenat dans celui couleur de pluie de Nezumi. Quand ils se séparèrent, Nezumi entraîna Shion avec lui sur le lit, où ils demeurèrent couchés dans la même position que lors de leur première rencontre. Ils ne parlèrent pas de l'avenir, des choix qui s'imposaient ou de leurs découvertes. Ils se contentèrent de profiter de la présence de l'autre. Après tout, il leur restait encore vingt-trois heures et quarante-huit minutes à eux seuls.

* * *

**Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne sais pas quoi en penser... Alors vous me laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis? C'est mon premier OS, mes autres fic (même si je n'en ai qu'une de publiée) étant à chapitres...**

**M'enfin, merci de l'avoir lu, et reviewez s'il-vous-plaît!**

**XXx**

**Rinne**


End file.
